Plus One
by 9thForever
Summary: "I want to spend the night with you." "Only 'spending the night? Darn." Nikki feigned disappointment, sighing in defeat.


Eyes closed, relaxing into the back of the chair. It's comfortable enough. Certain hours of the night weren't meant to be awake, but they were required for work. As a teenager, staying up till 2 would have been easy, but after years of studying and working, it wasn't. Pulling out her phone, she quickly set a text and closed her eyes, head leaning back into the chair. She knew within a few minutes she would receive a response, she always did.

"When do you get off?"

Smirking, Nikki stared at the message she received.

"When you get me off."

"Smart ass."

Nikki pressed the phone to her lips, contemplating a response. Absorbed in her thoughts, she nearly missed the fact her phone was ringing.

"And here I was thinking you'd found someone else to spend the night with."

"Hey Nikki."

"What can I do for you? Do you need relieving?"

"Mm." Julie tried not to give a reaction, because Nikki always seemed to sexualize anything. "I'm off work in an hour."

"And?" Nikki dragged out the vowel.

"You know why I'm calling."

"Yes, I do. But sometimes a girl just wants to hear the words. Just ask."

Sighing, Julie shook her head. "I want to spend the night with you."

"Only 'spending the night'? Darn." Nikki feigned disappointment, sighing in defeat. "I thought you meant Netflix and chill."

"Oh, if that's what you want."

"Only the latter."

"What did you want to watch?"

"Mmm. Probably a horror. I know you're not keen on those, you'd probably need me to hold you during it."

"Not a romcom? You're full of surprises." Julie held back a laugh as Nikki scoffed. Looking over at a clock, Nikki was calculating when she would have to leave to be at either her house or Julie's work without waiting around.

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"If you'd like."

"I could leave now, and you'd be finished there, but I'm still in my uniform."

"That's a bad thing?"

"Ah, I forgot how you're into a woman in uniform. I don't blame you, I am undoubtably sexy."

"Yes."

"I'll see you shortly, Doctor Han."

"Bye Nikki."

Locking up her desk, Nikki made her way towards the hospital. Timed perfectly, Julie was walking towards the doors as she pulled up. Putting the car in park, Nikki stepped out and walked towards her.

"Hey, you." Steam flooded from Nikki's lips, inhaling the cold air and shuttering. Crossing her arms across her chest, Julie rubbed up and down.

"Mm, you were so right about that uniform."

"Yeah." Moving an arm, Nikki cupped Julie's cheek and kissed her. Afterwards Julie put her arms around Nikki's waist and held her close.

"It's cold as hell out here."

"That'll make tonight even better."

"Do you think it will snow?"

"No, just frost tonight." Nikki kept supplying the doctor with small kisses to her cheek, trying to coax the woman into giving into the kisses. It seemed Julie's willpower was strong enough to not cave in. For now, anyway. "C'mon, I have a coat in the car and you're freezing."

"Good idea." Leading her hand in hand, Nikki opened the door. One of her work coats was on the seat, and Nikki helped put it on.

"Most the time you're only helping get my clothing off." Julie remarked. With a sly grin, Nikki kissed her cheek.

"True. That one is much more fun than putting them back on. But if you've frozen to death.." Closing the door, Nikki rounded the front of the car and got in. Starting up the heater was next to useless, because it had died just after summer.

The drive was quick, but then again Nikki always seemed to speed wherever she was going. Her arm was around Julie's waist as they walked to the door. Key in lock, Julie found the moment perfect to kiss Nikki. The warm air from behind the door invited them in, much more than the idea of standing outside all night.

"I know it's late, but I can make coffee or something."

"That sounds great."

"Are you off tomorrow?" Nikki headed towards the kitchen, pulling out a few mugs and starting up the water.

"Actually, yes. My first Saturday off in well over two months."

"That's great. Now I can keep you awake as long as I like."

"Oh please," Julie rolled her eyes, taking a full mug. "Like you could stay awake."

"I recall you being the one leaving party's early."

"That's because I'm responsible."

"Responsible." Nikki echoed playfully, finishing off her drink. "I'm going to go change."

Standing in front of the bedroom closet, Nikki began pulling out something warm to sleep in. Unlatching her belt and radio, she turned it off before settling the rest of her uniform on the floor where she usually discarded it. She stood nearly naked, pulling a shirt over her head and struggling to get her arms through the sleeve.

"That is just adorable." Julie commented, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Yeah. Laugh it up while you can." Nikki muttered without turning around. She tried continuously to get the sleeve to work, but it wasn't budging.

"C'mere, let me help you."

"No, I've got it." She didn't. As she tried, though, Julie approached her from behind. A cold hand settled on her bare hip, turning her around. Scowling, Nikki was about to complain when Julie fixed her problem easy. About to say thank you, Nikki stopped before the words could come. Instead, she leaned in and kissed her tenderly on her lips.

"Are you really going to cover legs like those?" Julie murmured against her lips, her hand dropping to Nikki's thigh.

"Depends.." Lips connecting, Nikki seemed uninterested in speaking, and more interested in kissing. As always. Julie pulled away (regretfully) with a soft chuckle, and walked towards Nikki's bed, sitting back down on the edge. Without having to ask her to join, Nikki walked towards her, arms draped around the woman's neck, kissing her again. They laid back, Nikki landing on top of her as she deepened the kiss, giving into her desires. She always craved Julie passionately, especially after egging her on earlier in the night. Lips settling on her neck, Nikki finally made a move to take her clothing off.

Her shirt went first, followed by Julie's bra and jeans. Not long after they both were entangled naked, with Nikki's hand caressing along the edge of her body. Deep in another kiss, Julie led Nikki's hand exactly to where she wanted it, easing the brunettes fingers on.

After pleasing her lover, Nikki covered her in the blankets. Thankfully the lights were already out, so she didn't have to get out of bed. Julie had turned towards her, holding the deputy against her for warmth.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" Probably not the best time for a conversation, because Julie was fading awfully close to asleep.

"Mmm.. Nothing urgent."

"Like?"

"I'm not sure. Probably laundry and the dishes."

"Okay." Nikki pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Okay? Why?" Julie was confused and tired. Although she was practically asleep by now, she wanted to know why they were even having a conversation like this at the time of night they were having it at.

"I just wanted to know."

"Is that all?" Julie asked, sounding skeptical.

"Yeah. Get some rest." Even though Julie wanted to ask what she was up to, she couldn't muster the energy to stay awake.

Sunrise had well since passed before either woman stirred from slumber.

"I thought it would be cold, come the morning."

"Mmm. You're forgetting how sexy I am."

"Good morning, Nikki." Julie kissed the back of the woman's head. She seemed to be sleeping face down, but Julie wasn't entirely sure, and didn't feel like checking. Nikki vocalized something, but it only came out as a hum. Kissing down the nape of her neck, Julie swept her hair away to kiss away at her skin.

"Last night was amazing."

"You've never been a morning person."

"Just sharing my thoughts."

"You know how much I love you, Jules. Amazing sex is a benefit."

"One which I like."

Nikki hummed appreciatively, turning over to lie on her back. She felt around under the blankets until finding Julie's hand. Bringing it to her lips she kissed the back of her fingers.

"Since you have today off.. How about being my date tonight?"

"What's the event?"

"Tommie's wedding.. I wasn't going to ask, incase you were working. But..."

"Your partner? I think I've met him a few times."

"He's the one, a real chisel chin." Turning her hand over, Nikki's lips drifted along her wrist, making her way up and down her arm. "So... Do you want to go?"

"Of course."

"Good. For the time being.." Nikki released her arm, hands delving under the blanket to her body.

"Hey!" Julie's body jolted forward when her bottom was grabbed firmly. "You're cold!"

"Let me show you just how wrong you are." Consuming her in a kiss, they spent the rest of the morning in bed together, having sex.

After finishing her shower, Julie snagged Nikki's robe and headed towards the kitchen, hoping to find her lover there. And there she was, sipping away at a mug of coffee as she read something on her phone. She didn't seem to notice the new presence in the room, but standing from afar, Julie couldn't help but realize how adorable and perfect she was in that moment. Nikki sighed from discontentment, and put the phone in her pocket. Looking up she noticed her standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey. I didn't hear you finish."

"Yeah, I just did. When is the wedding? I'll need to go home so I can change into something more appropriate."

"We've got a couple of hours. Although you're incredibly sexy in that robe, you'll be even more beautiful in whatever you've got at home."

"Maybe going is a bad idea.. I wouldn't want to upstage the bride."

"You haven't seen her yet, how would you know?"

"Brides are especially gorgeous on their wedding day."

"Granted." Nikki made her way towards her and pecked her cheek. "Let me know when you want to leave. I'll get ready now."

The wedding was as predicted, quaint, small, beautiful. The reception was just as pleasant. Alcohol, food, dancing. Nikki had even wrapped Julie into a dance (or three), even if she wasn't nearly as good as she thought she would be. blame the alcohol. It didn't matter, however, Julie loved their dances. Although it was a Saturday, they both worked the next day, and put a cap on drinking early into the night. Julie managed to get the drunk deputy home, even with all of her stumbling into walls and such. With teeth brushed, and clothing changed, Nikki found she had landed in bed. Gladly though, because it was warm. With drowsy eyes she watched as Julie walked around the room, preparing herself for bed.

"Babe, what time do you need to be awake for work tomorrow?"

Sighing, Nikki looked towards the ceiling and thought for a minute. "Uhh.. 4:30. Why? Wouldn't you rather...?" One of her hands motioned towards herself. "Sleep with me?"

"That's not your smoothest line. I'm setting your alarm." Fiddling with the alarm and then the lights, Julie finally set it down and climbed into bed.

"I thought you weren't going to drink that much today."

"Bad judgement." Nikki rolled onto her chest, edging closer. "I love you."

"Wow. Direct." Julie brought a hand to her cheek, gently stroking. "You usually don't say that."

"Can't I tell my girl she's loved from time to time?" After initiating a kiss, Nikki turned over and presumed trying to sleep. Pressing up against her, Julie's body provided much warmth.

Nearly silent breathing was all that happened within the next twenty minutes. Neither moved, or tried. Although being awake was plaguing Julie's mind. Tire and exhaustion wouldn't seem to settle down in her mind, even when she tried forcing herself to sleep. The fact she worked in a couple hours wasn't pleasant either.

"I love you as well, Nikki." Julie hushed out, trying not to disturb the woman she thought was sleeping. But she was actually wrong, Nikki was wide awake. Her speech was slurred heavily, with sleep and drunkenness.

"If I didn't know any better.. I'd say you couldn't sleep."

"Not really, no."

"Something on your mind?"

Biting her lip, Julie shrugged, giving away her real answer, If she were to give one anyway.

"There is. Tell me about it." Threading their fingers together, Nikki didn't sound commanding, or demand an answer, she simply spoke easily and waited. The words eventually came.

"Are we ever going to get married?"

"I don't see why not."

"You don't?" She tried not to sound surprised.

"We're already pretty committed. I'd be lying if I didn't say asking you to marry me hasn't crossed my mind a few times."

She was drunk, that had to explain why Nikki would carry on this conversation. But just how drunk? Julie regretted this thought, but she hoped it was a blackout drunk, with no memory.

"I know I don't always understand, but that's okay. No one does every time. I'm here for you, and we can work on our problems and misunderstandings together. I don't want to be without you." She didn't seem to say anything afterwards. The sure sign that Nikki had fallen asleep was her hand dropped forward. Closing her eyes, Julie tried once again to fall asleep. This time it worked, she was out completely. She had even slept through the alarm, and Nikki readying herself for work.

Hovering over her, Nikki moved the hair from her face.

"Babe?" Tired eyes began to stir, looking like chaos momentarily. "I have to work. Take my car or text me when you have to leave."

"Is it four already?"

"Yeah. Get some rest. I'll see you tonight." Lips connected to Julie's forehead, pressing sweetly before she left for the day.


End file.
